


Reprise by Han Jumin & Hyun Ryu.

by pokker380



Series: Snippets of Han Jumin & Zen|Hyun Ryu Courtship & Family Life [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokker380/pseuds/pokker380
Summary: Continuation from Chapter 5: Cinderella, Part 1 of Snippets of Han Jumin & Zen|Hyun Ryu Courtship & Family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Cinderella chapter. I'm writing this based on my memories of some yaoi manga and doujins. Please forgive me if it sounded too cliché or similar. :P
> 
> This fic is the most highly requested. You guys are perverts. xD
> 
> Warning: Very smutty ahead.

 

They break their kiss to catch their breath. Jumin take the beer can from Zen's hand and place it on the railing. Holding their body close with an arm on his waist, Jumin lift up Zen's chin with the other hand and lock their eyes together. Gently caressing Zen's lip with his thumb, Jumin repeat his question from before. 'Ryung might like a sibling soon. Don't you think we're ready for another one?'

Pink hue ran across Zen's cheek as he locks his arms behind Jumin's neck. 'Well, I guess you've done a good job as a father for Ryung and as a husband to me all these years. I… I don't mind having another child with you, Jumin.' The last sentence was in mumble and slow whisper as he tries to look away from him out of embarrassment. But Jumin caught on nonetheless.

'Then, shall we get busy?' It was not a request as Jumin scoop him up in a bridal carry before Zen could protest. 'P-put me down!' Jumin pretend not to hear it as he make their way to the bed. He gently place Zen on the bed and waste no time to be on top him. Supporting his weight with one arm while interlocking his hand with Zen's on the other, they lock their gazes again. Jumin asked 'Hyun, did you know what I'm going to do to you?' So he's gonna play this game, Zen thought to himself and decided to play along. 'Kiss me.' 'Correct.' The kiss was deep and wanting. Zen gasp when Jumin grind on his hips with an evident of his hardening member. Jumin shove his tongue into his mouth exploring every corner, saliva dripping from the corner of Zen's lips. They break the kiss and Jumin continue asking 'And then..?' 'Strip me and suck me.' 'As you wish, my love.'

Zen watches as Jumin busies himself with removing his clothes, save for the shirt. Zen suppresses a moan when his pants were removed along with his underwear. 'Let me hear your voice, Hyun.' 'But-' 'I made our room soundproof, remember?' Jumin leans in and whisper into his ear. 'Let's be loud as usual.'

'Oh, I almost forgot something.' Jumin left the bed and into his closet to retrieve it. He returns with a pair of leather handcuffs and a leather collar. Zen rolls his eyes. 'You really like it kinky, don't you?' Jumin places them on Zen. 'Can't help it. It turns me on more when you wear them. Besides, you like to be restrained, right?'

The room was filled with soft moans from the paler male as the other leave trail of kisses around the collarbone, making his way down. He sucks and bites on one nipple while teasing the other with his fingers. Then he switches his attention to the other. Zen runs his restrained hands on Jumin's hair as he went further south, planting a kiss on his belly along the way. Jumin spread Zen's leg, revealing Zen's hard member. He places another trail along Zen's inner thigh, closing towards his main target.

Zen's breaths hitches when Jumin lick his penis' head that was glistened with pre-cum. 'Delicious.' He commented before sucking it whole without hesitation. 'Hngh… Ah! Ju- Jumin, I'm gonna cum if you keep sucking like that!' Jumin did not stop with his administration and continue sucking. With a loud moan, he buck his hips and came into Jumin's mouth. Jumin lick his lips as he push himself up facing Zen again. Then he kisses Zen hungrily, sharing the taste of his own cum.

'Now then, what would you like to do?'Jumin ask again. Zen sits up and gestures Jumin to sit on the corner of the bed. 'It's unfair that you still have your clothes on. Remove them and let me please you this time.' Zen kneels in between Jumin's leg and start to unbutton his shirt. Then, he unbuckle Jumin's belt and unzip his pants. When he pulled on his underwear, Jumin's hard member spring out in front of him. Zen paused for a moment before grabbing it at the bottom and beginning to suck on the tip. 'Ugh… Getting impatient here, aren't you?' Zen lifts his hips as he sucks on the entire length, trying to suppress his gag reflex. Jumin steadies Zen's head with one hand while the other teases on his butthole. Zen's member slowly hardens back. Not long after, Jumin came into Zen's mouth. Zen tries to swallow as much as he can but there was too much cum. Jumin pulls him up for a kiss, swallowing the remaining cum from his mouth.

Zen was pushed back onto the bed during the heated kiss with Jumin hovering above him. Jumin remove the Zen's hairband in the process, causing Zen's silvery hair spread out messily around the bed. Absolutely beautiful, Jumin thought to himself.

No matter how many times they'd had sex in the past, Jumin will always prepare him well as he does not want it to hurt. They have mapped each other's body. Where their sensitive spots are, how do they like to be treated and what not, yet they still discover new things. Jumin reaches for the lubricant in the drawer next to the bed and apply generously on his hand. He keeps Zen distracted with kisses as he insert a finger and begin thrusting to loosen it up. Knowing Zen is no stranger to this, he inserts another two fingers. Zen's muscle immediately clamp around his fingers. 'You need to relax, Hyun.' 'Says the impatient one, you- Unh Ah!' Zen's speech was cut short when Jumin's fingers brush against his prostate. After some teasing, Zen couldn't hold it any longer. 'Ju-Jumin, I need you right now.' 'So, who's the impatient one right now?' Zen groaned when Jumin removed his fingers. Jumin applies more lubricant and coat them on his hard throbbing member.

Jumin wraps Zen's leg around his hips as he lets go of Zen's handcuff. Zen wraps his freed arm around Jumin's torso as he leans down hugging their body tight. Zen gasps when he felt Jumin's tip teasing at his opening. 'Take me now, Jumin.' 'Yes, my love.' With a single thrust, Jumin buried himself deep into Zen to the hilt. Zen threw his head back and moaned loudly. Jumin took the opportunity to leave more hickeys on Zen's exposed neck. He wasted no time and begins thrusting slowly. Jumin shifted his angle several times and hitting it relentlessly when he found the spot again soon after. They moaned each other's name as they were filled with ecstasy. Zen's finger nails are scratching behind his back leaving behind more marks. 'Harder, faster, deeper.' That was the request Jumin couldn't ignore as their body move as one. 'Ju-Jumin. I- I'm ah- coming.' Zen tries to warn him in between his ragged breaths and moans as he's reaching his climax. 'Then, lets do it together.' Jumin grab Zen's hard member and begin pumping it with each thrust. Zen moaned as he came, his cum spilling between their abs. Jumin came soon after a few thrust when Zen's muscles clamps around him, squeezing out his seeds into him.

Jumin lays on Zen as they catch their breath. 'That was amazing.' He commented into Zen's ear. Zen pushes Jumin to lay on his back so he's on top of Jumin. 'Ready for another round?' Zen asked as he straddle their hips. Jumin places his hands on Zen's butt, his penis still hard and inside Zen. 'Of course. I've unleashed the beast, haven't I?' Zen's face is as red as a tomato when Jumin grinned at his expression. 'Shut up.' Zen smashes his lips onto Jumin's. That night, they continued their love making for another round or two.

One month later, Zen developed the same symptoms again when he had Ryung. After having to spend his entire morning vomiting into the toilet bowl, he screamed 'Han Jumin, this is your entire fault! You're using protection next time!' Ryung, confused by his mother's sudden outburst, asks Jumin 'What's wrong with mommy? Is he sick?' Jumin pats his head and reply 'No, Ryung. He's expecting.' Seeing Ryung is still confused, he adds on 'That means you're going to be a big brother.' Ryung's red eyes widen and sparkle. 'Really?' 'Yup, buddy.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Gosh, I haven't wrote this much smut before.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! ^^


End file.
